Bunny For Yuu
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Kanda refused to join everyone at the Easter party. He stays alone in his room until greeted by a certain guest.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bunny for Yuu

Genre: romance

Rated: M

Summary: Kanda refused to join everyone at the Easter party. He stays alone in his room until greeted by a certain guest.

**Bunny for Yuu**

Kanda laid flat on his bed with his hands folded behind his head. He ignored the loud music coming from downstairs. He knew what today was after being reminded by Lenalee this morning…

Easter.

It was a day to spend time with family and friends, egg hunting, bunnies, chocolate, etc. It was also a day to celebrate "His" resurrection. Kanda let out a small scoff. "Che!" He didn't care about any of all that. He refused to help with the decorations, he went on his own signed mission instead, or prepare the food.

When Lenalee and Allen came by his room to go to the party sometime earlier, he refused especially when Lenalee "begged". Kanda didn't care if Allen ate his share of food when the cursed boy teased him. The man countered with that he would laugh to see Allen as a huge balloon in the morning (even though he was aware of Allen's reason to eat a lot because of his Innocence). Lenalee then dragged Allen towards the canteen before the two teens got into a deep argument, leaving Kanda alone.

Kanda's eyebrow twitched irritably at hearing a hint of Komui's "off-key" singing voice. He could imagine the laughs, cheers with beer, and chitchat. He mentally tossed the thought away with a scowl. As he closed his eyes for a nap, he reopened them to a knock on the door.

"Go…away," He called in a low growl, but, much to his annoyance, the door opened revealing the Bookman Jr.

"Yuu-chan, don't you wanna join the party?"

"Che!"

"You don't know what you're missing! The games…. Food….and…"

"Lavi, I don't care! Leave me alone and get out of my damn room!" Kanda exclaimed bitterly. The red head stared at him for a moment. Kanda guessed he felt disappointed inside while he waited eagerly for the other male to get out of his sight.

"Okay, Yuu…" With that Lavi closed the door behind. Kanda released a sigh of relief as silence filled the room. As he was about to lie back against his pillow…

"Yuu…. I was….meaning to show you something."

Kanda cursed under his breath. The damn rabbit didn't leave? "I'm not interested!" He paused for a moment. Lavi sounded a bit hesitant for a moment, almost shy. He had a hunch something wasn't quite…normal? Although, had Lavi ever been "normal"?

"Yuu?"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I'll stop if you let me show you what I have."

"…."

"Given that silence, that means I can come in?"

"Fine! Make it quick!"

"First, close your eyes!"

"….The hell? You wanted show me something, and yet you…."

"Close your eyes, dammit!"

"Che!" Kanda shut his eyes while hoping for the worst or something ridiculous from the Bookman Jr., but coming from the demands, it seems Lavi sounded…serious. "They're closed!" The exorcist hissed. The creaking sound of the door hinges reached his ears and of boots entering the room with the door closed shut. Next came the shuffling of clothing with them falling to the floor. If he finds that Lavi had stripped, he is going to murder him leaving no traces…

"You can open your eyes now."

Kanda slightly opened one eye, and then gaped at the sight before him….speechless. Earlier, Lavi wore his... err... _her_ usual long orange scarf around her neck with a blue-green long-sleeved shirt, a pair of white pants, and black boots. And now, it seemed he….um… she entered into a transformation.

She had white soft rabbit ears adorned on her head; some of her hair was combed to cover her right eye. Kanda had also noticed Lavi had taken off the black eye patch. She wore a pink sleeveless one piece with V-shape in the center between her half-exposed breasts, and the clothing wrapped around her like a second skin. Kanda scanned at her exposed curved legs to high red heels. A soft, bushy rabbit tail was sewn in the back.

Kanda didn't want to admit, but he consciously thought she looked damn gorgeous.

"Yes, Yuu, I am actually a girl," Lavi admitted, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. She then explained, "When I was taken in by Gramps, he didn't find any other to be the next Bookman. So…I was raised "like a boy" and tried to hide my real gender."

Kanda slightly nodded understandingly. "Does anyone else know that you're a…." he pressed.

"No one, except Gramps of course."

"Then why admit to me that you're actually a girl?"

"I thought you wouldn't resist me," She said almost teasingly with a wink. A soft tint of hue flashed on the male's cheeks just then. He adverted his glance while also hiding his blush with a "Che!"

"I can prove to you that these are real," The red head gestured by rubbing the side of her breasts, almost taunting the other teen. "….by just you feeling them…" she purred as she approached him.

Kanda kept his gaze away from the girl with a dissatisfied frown and flushed cheeks. He stayed hesitant of wanting to "touch" her. "Lavi…. "He spoke with a warning tone. He was convinced that Lavi is really a girl. A soft chuckle reached his ears.

"I was only playing….and you really are silly," Lavi smiled as she playfully poked the center of his forehead. Kanda scoffed. He stared longingly into her emerald orbs.

During the times they knew each other since their first meeting, Kanda had found Lavi to be annoying. The red head would pull pranks; follow him almost everywhere whenever they have assigned missions together….and also the chit-chat nonsense from the red head's mouth.

Despite his distaste for the other teen, he admitted that he liked Lavi's company. And even though he refused to admit or show it to the redheaded rabbit, he was grateful for Lavi's cheerful mood and passion in times of sorrow and bittersweet. When Kanda became injured, Lavi had been there by his side to aide him. When Lavi "disappeared" or became injured, it worried Kanda deeply.

Kanda snaked his arm around her petite waist and drew her close on his lap. Lavi stared at him curiously. The Japanese male stared at her pink lips and a scent of sweet roses swirled through his nostrils teasing his desires. He whispered softly in her ear. "Don't ever leave my side."

Lavi smiled gently as she cupped his face. "I won't ever leave you…even though I may have to, I would refuse." Kanda entangled his fingers in her red strands while gently pulling for a passionate kiss. Lavi held his face with both hands to deepen the kiss. She nibbled on his bottom lip hoping to let her tongue in…his mouth opened slightly. Their tongues danced and swirled in each others' mouths, tasting each other with saliva dripping down from their lips. A soft moan escaped from the bunny.

"Yuu…."

Kanda broke away from the kiss to undo his white blouse, but Lavi stopped him by placing her hands on his. She reached forward to give butterfly kisses at the nape of his neck trailing down to the buttons of his blouse. Kanda watched in amusement as she nibbled on the plastic one by one before unbuttoning them revealing his muscle-toned chest and abdomen. She then cupped his neck and nibbled on his ear then whispered, "I was chosen to be Easter Bunny this year."

Kanda smirked. "With that outfit? And reveal to everyone of your real gender?" he taunted her a little. "No, I would have worn a different outfit," she replied. She tapped the tip of his nose. "With this outfit, I hoped to please you."

And damn she did Kanda thought. He thanked the heavens (if it even existed in his mind) of what the bunny…HIS bunny gave him and only him. He hoped it would stay that way.

Kanda shivered with excitement as Lavi trailed her wet tongue over his chest and abdomen down to his belt. Kanda watched her as she licked the metal piece of his belt then sucked on it as she undid it. A tint of blush flushed his cheeks before quickly disappearing as he stood up from his bed. He stripped himself from his clothing, tossing them to a random area of the room. Lavi grinned and hummed in satisfaction while studying the Japanese male's body. Kanda turned to the red head with a smirk before pinning her down on the bed by her wrists. He stared at her form with a dissatisfied frown before releasing her wrists. He then stripped her, piece by piece, until she was fully exposed.

Lavi tilted her head a little to the side, glancing at him cutely and seductively as she covered the right side of her breast. Kanda placed her hand to the side before placing butterfly kisses down the nape of her neck to her mid-chest. All of this made Lavi giggle, it didn't help that his long blue locks made feathery brush strokes against her heated skin. She grabbed a few strands of his hair and forced him look at her. "Yuu….I want you inside of me." Lavi mewled in a soft yet demanding tone. Kanda stared at her pleading eyes for a moment, and then smirked. "My pleasure…"

The red head moaned softly as her new lover cupped her left breast, and began to knead it like dough. Lavi felt her heart skip a beat as she felt the blue haired male's other hand reach between her thighs. A shiver ran up her spine as Kanda slipped in one finger and began rubbing against her inner walls. During this, Kanda had refused to tear his gaze from the girl's face. He loved the pleased expressions and noises she was making, but more so he wanted to make sure she had as least discomfort as possible. He noticed her body shook violently with his finger inside of her becoming wet. Smirking, Kanda removed his digit from the girl's wet walls. "I barely teased you, Lavi~" He chuckled whilst receiving a dark glare from the red head who grumbled. "What was that?"

"I'm a virgin…" Lavi responded shyly and somewhat bitterly that she had to admit such a thing as it was clearly obvious. And it was, Kanda already knew this even before she revealed her true gender. It was never was the red head's nature to be so willing to give up her body, male or female. He was kinda glad when he thought Lavi was a male since it showed restraint, but now that he knew the truth…it meant that they would have a deeper connection to one another than they already had. Quite literally now.

The moment his hand left the area between her thighs, Kanda replaced it with his manhood. Gently he slid himself into her wet walls before beginning a slow but steady pace so he wouldn't hurt the girl. It didn't take long though before the two became accustomed to one another before his pace quickened with the girl wrapping her arms around his neck with her legs doing the same around his waist. Heavy pants wavered between the two as their love making grew more passionate with each passing second. Suddenly his hips screeched to a halt which surprised Lavi who had been enjoying herself. Lavi was about to comment when a whimper left her as the male unsheathed himself from her.

Leaning in towards her ear he whispered lowly, "Flip over." Before the red head could respond, the dark-haired samurai grabbed her wrist and forcefully flipped her with her back now facing him. Her face hit against his pillow. "Ow! Yuu….be gentle!" she grimaced.

"I can be gentle or forceful when I want," he countered with a grin.

She was about to counter back when a familiar sensation filled her being as her lover reinserted himself back inside the female. Lavi clawed at the bed sheets while burying her face into the pillow as her lover rocked his hips back and forth against her. Her body shook violently after several minutes of this, a sign she had reached her second climax. The same action claimed the male who experienced his first orgasm as well, but he made sure not to let on that this was his first time as well. Once he stopped shaking, Kanda once against unsheathed himself from Lavi.

"Your turn." Kanda chirped while he flipped onto his back; allowing Lavi to climb on top of him. A faint blush claimed her usually pale cheeks as she sat atop his form. Lavi then forced his erection between her walls and rubbed against them in a circular motion. She pants as she rubbed against it vertically, getting it to go deeper inside of her.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted her with a smirk, his hands folded behind his head. She punched him in the chest then crossed her arms with a pout and sour face. She stuck her tongue childishly at him. Kanda chuckled inwardly, admitting she looked cute like that. Kanda wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her until their lips were a couple inches apart. Lavi squeaked as he gave a few slaps and a pinch to her buttocks.

"Pervert."

He smirked. "Look who's talking…especially those past times when you were a 'boy'."

Lavi opened her mouth about to counter, but the words stayed on her tongue. The Japanese male held her chin between his thumb and forefinger. He stared into her emerald orbs for a moment before pulling her gently for a passionate kiss.

The morning sun rays beamed through the stone window. Kanda awoke and glanced at the red rose-haired beauty beside him. He pulled the sheets up to cover the upper half of her body just to be at least be a gentleman. He then gently brushed her red locks to the side of her face which caused Lavi to stir. Her emerald orbs met his blue-gray ones. She smiled with a soft "good morning" leaving her.

Her emerald eye glimmered against the rays. Her sweet rose scent and the color of her hair, her eye, and smile…. When she had woken from her slumber, it was like spring blooming in full bloom. His heart suddenly fluttered with happiness and his gut was filled with butterflies as he stared at her. "Yuu-chan…?"

Kanda snapped out of his trance. "Hmm?"

"Anything wrong?" Lavi pressed as she circled her finger playfully against his chest. Kanda grinned while he wrapped an arm around her supple waist and pulled her towards him.

"Nothing's wrong, love."

She snuggled against his chest and softly whispered before falling asleep. "I love you, Yuu."

He returned with soft whisper in her ear. "I love you too, my Rose Bunny."

Chii-kun- My first lemon fic…. X.X and this also took a while because of school and all. And now since I'm on summer break…

I had some trouble with ideas for the sex scenes, but my friend **Scooby82101** helped me with that…and also beta read XD; I wrote most of the story though XD

And about genderbent Lavi… it would be more disturbing for me to write Yaoi lemon… and there's not enough femLavi x Kanda love around!

Anyway…

Read and Review!


	2. Bonus

Chii-kun: This chapter is just for fun XD enjoy!

**Bonus Chapter**

**Days later…. **

"Kanda!"

Kanda paused as he entered the main hall. He had just returned from a mission of retrieving an Innocence. He had fought against countless akuma on his own and encountered Tyki Mikk, one of the Noah. They're fight didn't last long when Tyki retreated with his last words of "meeting again". Kanda's body ached with tiredness and wanted to rest in his room.

He glanced in front of him noticing Lenalee and Miranda rushing towards him. They seemed concerned and maybe a bit frantic.

"What?"

"It's Lavi!" Miranda replied.

"What about…."

The girls switched glances for a moment. Lenalee spoke,

"She…hasn't been feeling well since morning so she went to the infirmary."

Kanda's eyes widened a bit, his heart almost stopped for a moment. He quickly shook the thought of them knowing that Lavi was actually a girl.

"And?" he pressed.

"Well…. " Miranda twiddled her thumbs nervously on her lap. "The Head Nurse had given her a test and…."

"She's pregnant," Lenalee finished. "Kanda?" both girls looked at him with concern as his eyes seemed to double in size. Less than a second passed by…

He fainted.


End file.
